marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Harutora - The Shogun's Champion of Council
Ladies and gentlemen, my March of War name is Masaharta. I served the Shogun Empire for 15 consecutive terms as faction leader and I had the very great honor of leading them to many victories. Throughout my time as a faction leader and as a player in this game, I have dealt with many wise players, men whose understanding of the game’s politics transcended their peers. I was blessed to lead a High Command that furnished many of these men; however, as I look back in remembrance of the wise men who served the Empire with me, one in particular stands out to me: Harutora. When I first arrived in Shogun politics, Harutora was already playing a critical role in Empire politics and, as I gradually formed a new Shogun government, I began to listen to his advice more and more. Most Shogun High Commanders at the time were extremely warlike and ready to jump another faction on the slightest provocation. For such a wild crew of valiant warriors, a young faction leader such as myself did not command the respect and obedience that a veteran leader would. Consequently, Harutora quickly distinguished himself to me from the other high commanders through his more restrained approach to the game’s politics. Almost every piece of advice that he gave me in the early days of my reign as faction leader was accurate. Some of his advice I followed and other advice I ignored to my grief. As our government became established, the enemies and the diplomatic situations that we needed to confront grew more complex and more dangerous. Making a diplomatic move became extremely treacherous with serious implications for a mistake. Harutora’s advice and insights in the Shogun High Council were invaluable and were responsible for shaping many of our decisions. Some warriors make their names on the battlefield. They receive honor and glory from the masses for their deeds of valor. However, other men make their names and write their legends around the Council Fire through the wisdom of their words. Harutora was not one of the greatest fighters that the Shogun Empire ever had, but, to paraphrase the Duke of Wellington speaking about Napoleon, his presence in the Shogun High Council was worth forty, dedicated fighters. He knew when to be aggressive and when to exercise restraint. The wisdom of his advice and insights were far above his peers and his personality and character made him the ideal champion of Council and Diplomacy for the Shogun Empire. I do not know how many Shogun soldiers truly appreciated Harutora because he did not lead in battle as mightily as the other Shogun Commanders. Hopefully, this memento of his greatness will help them to understand just how valuable of a player he was and still is for the Shogun Empire. The Shogun Empire and I both owe Harutora a great debt and all honor at our disposal for his surpassing wisdom and dedication to our faction. Therefore, Shoguns, salute your Tetsuo, Harutora! Category:SEHC